Remembering the forgotten
by wolfy 65
Summary: Draco's memory is gone he doesn't remember anything. In order for him to remember Hermione has to show him the deepest passions of love but when she does and he doesn't remember the last couple of weeks she will go to the ends of the earth to make him rem
1. Coming to the manor

**Hi this is my first fic. so please review and tell me if you like it. It is better than it sounds but if you don't like Draco then you better pick another story.**  
  
*In the woods*  
  
Hermione walked through the woods wondering which way she came from. There was just no hiding from it she was lost. She had gone out that morning for a hike and had gotten herself lost. The worst part was she didn't have her wand. A couple of hours earlier she had picked a direction and walked that way. Now she finally stumbled into an open area that appeared to be a back yard. Right before her eyes was the biggest house she had ever seen (besides Hogwarts).  
  
*At the manor*  
  
Draco happened to look out the window just as someone stumbled out of the woods. "Hmmm," e thought "she looks kind of pretty." He watched as she went up to the door and knocked. Draco calmly got up checked his usual slicked back hair and walked to get the door. He opened the door and looked out the door. "Granger?" he snarled. His steely grey eyes were open wide in surprise. He quickly put on his look that said all too clearly that he was not happy to see her. He could have slammed the door right then but something about her pleading eyes made him keep it open.  
  
Oh that was just great the house she thought she might find help in was the one where her worst enemy lived. She figured that she should just walk away he would not help her, but he was not slamming the door he was opening it wider for her to come in.  
  
"What do you want Granger?" Draco snarled at Hermione. He didn't know why he had let her in. "Well, see I-I-I-I got lost in the woods and ended up here," She stammered the explanation, her voice giving away her shock. "Oh great! You walked through the fog traveled millions of miles a way from your home and ended up here. I thought you were smarter than that Granger, I thought you were smarter than that." Snarled Draco. "Draco! I am ashamed of you! You can stay her darling," she said calmly to Hermione it was Draco's mother Narcissia. "And," she added "you may stay in Draco's room.  
  
"No! No! No! and No!" yelled Draco "yes she is now hurry along father will be home any minute," said Narcissia.  
  
They had just made it home when Lucius arrived home.  
  
**Well did you like it just press that review button over there to tell me if you did. Sorry this chapter was so short I promise the next one will be longer. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** 


	2. The Gift

**hey again as promised this chapter is much longer than the last. Oh sorry that one was so short I didn't know what to say any way, please review**  
  
Draco ran down to find his father sitting in the living room. "Well where are they?" he asked. "HOLD YOUR BLOODY HORSES!" bellowed his father like a bull. "Sorry father," Draco uttered the apology biting his tongue to keep from saying something else. His father revealed seven Merrigold broomsticks. "There are you happy now," said Draco's father. "Yes father," said Draco said careful not to let his voice give away too much.  
  
Now had this been any other boy in any other family Draco may have hugged his father, but this was the Malfoys and there was to be no hugging. You see the thing that has to be understood about these Malfoy's is that there is never any emotion. If in the rare case there is any it is not to be shone. Lusius and Narcissia were deatheaters or supporters of the dark lord more commonly known as Voldemort. Voldemort was the most feared wizard of all time. More to the point they were deatheaters and Draco was inline to be one.  
  
Draco turned and ran upstairs he was just about to open the door to his room when he decided against is Granger was in there and he didn't want her to see the brooms. So he pulled out his wand (his father had connections so he could use magic in the summer) and made it so that Hermione wouldn't see anything except him walking in.  
  
Hermione paced the room wondering what to do she was stuck in the Malfoy Manor without a wand. She jumped out of her skin when she heard someone yelling. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and guessed that Draco was coming back upstairs. She stood there looking at the door the foot steps came close to the door and then stopped, she didn't say a word thinking it may be Lucius at the door not Draco. Slowly the door opened, there stood Draco grinning from ear to ear. "Why are you so happy?" Hermione asked. "Well now I don't think that concerns you now does it Granger?" "Perhaps you're right, wait no, of course you're right why on earth would I want to know anything about you?" said Hermione with a hint of sarcassim in her voice. "Oh I don't know maybe because I'm the most handsome and charming person that you have ever met?" he said this but his voice made sure that it was already known that he knew what he was saying was true.  
  
Draco stood there knowing that that would not shut Granger up so when she said "I knew you were a pain but I never knew that you were a liar too," he was ready to say something to her that would make her shut up but at that moment they heard footsteps. Draco pulled out his wand and for who knows what reason he began to advance in Hermione.  
  
Lucius realized that he had forgotten to tell Draco that in three weeks he would go through the steps taken to become a deatheater. He got up without a word and left the room he walked up the stairs to Draco's room and opened the door. He stood there and glared into the room there was Draco whom he was going to put through a lot of pain for what he saw. Now you may be wondering what he saw well he saw Hermione and Draco standing there talking to each other. But wait there was a good part to all of this Draco had his wand out and was pointing it at the girl. "Well don't just stand there give her the crucio curse," whispered Lucius dangerously. "I-I-I can't," whispered Draco back. "CAN'T CAN'T IS THAT WHAT YOU SAID? WELL I CAN ASURE YOU BOY IF YOU CAN'T GIVE IT THEN YOU CAN GET IT!!!" bellowed Lucius at his son. "Crucio!" yelled Lucius pointing his wand at his son. Draco was suddenly laying on the floor he wasn't screaming or anything but his face was screwed up in pain. Hermione who through all of this hadn't said a word shrieked "You horrid man! How can you do that to your son?" "HE IS NO SON OF MINE! I HAVE NO SON!" he bellowed the two sentences at her making her ear drums throb from all of the noise. Hermione subcided to a whisper and said "you fool, you great fool." Was all she managed to get out before Lucius strode over stepping on Draco instead of over and grabbed her. He left the room pointing his wand over his sholder and saying two spells the first one was noculus and the other one was hyptnorotic icantatim.  
  
Draco lay on the floor feeling very happy. He felt so very happy because in three weeks time he Draco Lucius Malfoy was to become a great deatheater just like his father. He had never looked forward to something so much being a deatheater would be great and he would be one of the best there ever was just like his father. Right then and there he decided on a couple of other things like Weasleys lacked proper wizarding pride, Mr. Fudge has no brains, and LUcius Malfoy has the greatest mind ever. Now hold up where were these thoughts coming from?  
  
Hermione was terrified at what was happening. Wait there was hope maybe Narcissia would help them and then that hope was shattered. They passed through the living room and Narcissia lay dead. Hermione gasped at what she saw or what she didn't see. What she didn't see was blood or a weapon of any sort what she did see was a body of a woman laying there dead with a terrified look on her face. There was no hope that she was not dead her hand was on her heart and that proved in Hermione's eyes that she was indeed dead. They left the living room and went into a sort of dungeon. There Lucius tied her up with magical un breakable strings. There was no hope for an escape for she knew all too well what the second curse Lucius put on Draco was it was the curse that would hypnotize Draco he was almost as good as dead. He could not make up his mind about anything anymore that was now his father's job to decide everything for his son. Hermione was almost certain that the first thing he had decided was that Draco was to be a deatheater and of course nine times out of ten she was right. So you see it was all to clear that there was no hope to be had Lucius was going to kill her. Hermione's only hope was that this was the one time she was wrong.  
  
**did you like it again I am so sorry that the first chapter was so short. I think I ran out of things to say I really don't know how much longer this one is that the last I guess it is a page longer. Any way a special thanks to my reviewers. THANK YOU! Pppppppplllllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeeee rrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaavvvvvvvvviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee eeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. You just have to press that little blue button over there on the side anyway thanks to:  
  
Bloodied Claw- thanks so much if you ever have anything bad to say please tell me and I will fix it.  
  
Amy-Thank you so much, and thanks for the praise.  
  
Please review again soon 


	3. Running

**hey guess what I took my story off of the sight because the upload thingy was broken and now I get to put it back on cause the upload thingy is fixed. Guess what else in 6 days the fifth harry potter book comes out yeh. Ok I will shut up with my rambling now.**  
  
Hermione had devised a plan for late that night it was a plan to save her life and possible Draco's too. She had stolen a knife from the kitchen when Lucius had carried her through there she would use it to cut the magical ropes (it was a magical knife and could cut magical ropes) then she would sneak up to Draco's room try to unhyptontize him grab his broom and fly out of the window and to safety. So here she was now slinking down the halls of the manor on tiptoe. She sighed in relief when she reached Draco's door. Now for the hard part slowly she opened the door and looked around. There on the bed lay Draco she walked over and touched him he was cold, clammy, he was dead.  
  
Hermione couldn't cry she was shaking so bad she didn't think she could stand much longer. She moved as fast and quietly as she could she grabbed Draco's firebolt and flew out of the window she was looking at the ground as she flew looking for anybody that might have gone out for a little while and was coming in and could help her. So you could imagine that she didn't see the person on a broom that she collided with head on.  
  
CRACK! The brooms made the sound when they collided. Hermione screamed as she began to fall then her shirt caught something or something caught her shirt, she was being slowly pulled up onto a broom. When she got on the broom she looked up and gasped there on the broom sat Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hermione could hear the blood rising in her face. Draco Malfoy had been dead he had faked it or he would not be here right now. "you little idiot," Hermione snarled at him. "What if you want to die I can let you go right now," he said sarcastically. That was the first time Hermione realized that Draco had saved her life "By the way what are you doing out here Granger. "Saving my life," she said in a that was obvious tone. "really I thought you were trying to kill yourself the way you were flying without looking where you were going and then when you fell off of your broom I was sure you were trying to kill yourself," said Draco with an evil laugh. "Ha Ha, very funny," said Hermione with a, you shouldn't joke like that look. Then Hermione got a puzzled look on her face she looked at Draco then at the ground then at Draco then at the ground and then back at Draco then she asked "Draco where did you get that broom?" she asked "From my room of course," said Draco. "No I was just on the broom from your room," she said "you think I have only one broom?" he asked. "Whatever lets just get to the ground and you can explain how you are here when five minutes ago I saw you lying dead on your bed," she said to Draco. "you know what Granger I think you are losing your mind, you said you saw me dead right well quite clearly I am not dead." Said Draco laughing.  
  
"Well then there is someone who looks just like you in your bed umm, oh yeah if didn't mention before he is dead," said Hermione giving Draco an I know what I saw look. "Oh him he is just my twin twin Lank," said Draco giving a no you don't look.  
  
**I am going to end this chapter here cause it is nearly midnight. And if anyone wants to help me with this story you can send me chapters or just e- mail me and give me ideas and I will give you credit for any help you give me thanks. OH and I want to request a story to anyone who is reading this read The Manor bye AStarr I am reading it and it is very good so read it oh and I DID NOT write The Manor. Review Please! 


	4. DejaVu

*hey me again please please please send me help on this story I really need it so SEND IT! I have tons of ideas for this story so if you review I will e-mail you and you WILL tell me if you like them got it. Oh and I am not going to be using "quotes" in this chapter I will be doing this when people are talking -blah blah blah- okay bye**  
  
Disclaimer all of this belongs to J.K. Rowling not me so don't sue me I just forgot to disclaim earlier. None of it is mine NONE of .  
  
**landing** -come on we will make camp here- said Draco -finally- said Hermione under her breath. Draco landed lightly on the ground and climbed gingerly off of his broom, Hermione however landed so hard on the ground that her knees buckled under her then she stumbled off of her broom and nearly fell over.  
  
Draco walked over to a tree and climbed up it sat down with a look of pure concentration then he shook his head and climbed down. He started to walk over to another tree but stopped halfway there and stared hard at Hermione. -What- she asked. He continued to stare then looked up and stared at the sky then he reached up and snatched at what appeared to be thin air but when his fist closed there was a piece of paper in his hand. He pulled out a quill and wrote, Hermione Granger.  
  
-There- he said -you are now allowed to do magic outside of school. I have been able to do it aver since I got home from my first year- -uh thanks- said Hermione -but what was that- she asked pointing to the place where the paper had been but now it was gone. -a paper from the ministry of course- said Draco continuing his walk over to another tree and climbing up and sitting down. He must have found what he was looking for because he smiled, if you could call it a smile it was more of a smirk than a smile. He climbed to the lowest branch and surprises of surprises extended his hand. -we're sleeping in a tree- asked Hermione flabbergasted. -yes- said Draco as though this was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
-do you even have enough balance to sleep in a tree- she asked Draco. -I have more balance than you'll ever have- he replied. -prove it- she hissed making it sound like a threat. He shrugged stood up and walked out to the edge of the nearest tree branch and then back to the trunk. He peered down at Hermione with a look of grim satisfaction on his face. She sighed and took his outretched hand. He pulled her up into the tree and his silver eyes stared into her brown ones. -she- asked again. - nothing I have just never met someone so pretty- he replied. -Draco we met six years ago- she said her voice flat. -aahh- he said his voice misty and dreamy -that is where you are wrong. We met six hours ago you and lank met six years ago-  
  
~hermione's pov~ My jaw dropped wide open and then. -HaHa! You should have seen your face. You totally bought it!- Draco was rolling on the ground laughing his head off I could have killed him. -WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! YOU LITTLE. I stopped cause I was reaching for my wand and realizing that it wasn't there. Once Draco had stopped laughing he waved his wand and mine appeared I grabbed it. -umm. thanks.-I said. He nodded and climbed back up into the tree rolled over and went to sleep. I sighed because I knew defeat when I got it and this was it I had to sleep in this tree so I made myself as comfortable as possible and went to sleep.  
  
~Hermione's dream~ Draco come quick Tom is walking at last said a grown Hermione. A grown Draco came walking out onto the lawn and smiled down at their son -atta boy Tom- he said. He then grabbed Hermione's hand and brought her closer he leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
Hermione's eyes snapped open and she shot up so fast she was surprised she didn't fall out of the tree. She spun her head around so fast to look at Draco she gave herself a crick in the neck. Her heart slowed down a bit when she saw Draco was still his same sixteen year old self. She sighed in relief and went back to sleep.  
  
~Draco's dream~ Draco come quick Tom is walking at last said a grown Hermione. A grown Draco came walking out onto the lawn and smiled down at their son -atta boy Tom- he said. He then grabbed Hermione's hand and brought her closer he then leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
Draco's eyes snapped open and he sat up so fast he was surprised that he didn't fall out of the tree. He spun his head around so fast to look at Hermione he gave himself a crick in the neck. His heart slowed down a bit when he saw Hermione was still her same sixteen year old self. He sighed in relief and went backl to sleep. (deja-vu)  
  
They awoke early the next morning and set off they were soon flying high in the sky. vvvvvvVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV! The sound started softly and then got louder. -what the.- whispered Hermione. Then she turned around and saw a plane heading right at her. She swerved hard to miss it but in doing so her hand slipped and she fell off of her broom. She screamed as she fell.  
  
** well that is it for now. Thanks to my reviewer mysticalstormz I hope you liked this chapter PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I SAID REVIEW. Sorry this chapter took so long to get up but my Microsoft word wasn't working so lets all give a round of applause to my brother who activated it so we could use it again. Write more soon bye pls review.** 


	5. Confusion, confusion

**Ok I want at least five reviews before I put up anymore chapters ok so review if you want more chapters cause so far I have only had one review so by the time the next chapter is up I will have six.**  
  
Her hand slipped and she began to fall. She screamed as she fell.  
  
Draco heard her scream and turned to see her falling and his broom being smashed. In those few seconds he sat and watched her fall it didn't matter that she was mudblood Granger it didn't matter that he hated everything about her all that mattered was that he stopped her before she fell to her death.  
  
He dove soon he was flying faster than he ever had before even in Quidditch. He was in arms length he reached out his hand and grabbed her arm and. CRACK! He let go of her hand as though it were on fire. She continued to fall. he dove faster and then he grabbed her round the middle and pulled out of the dive just in time and then landed lightly and helped Hermione sit on the grass. Her arm was hanging at an odd angle it was broken. ok granger listen, said Draco I can't heal bones but I can put it in a sling if you want all Hermione could do was nod. Draco set to work and in a few minutes Hermione's arm was in a sling.  
  
~Draco's pov~ I started to walk off but Granger stopped me and get this she stopped me bye putting her hand on me. Ew! You saved my life she whispered. and I broke your arm so I think we are pretty even don't you? I replied. She just glared at me. Oh like that would scare me, I mean come on the idiot girl could be so stupid. I turned and strode away, never in my life had I walked I always ran, strode, or stalked away never just walked like a normal person, then again Malfoys aren't exactly normal.  
  
We walked through the woods for a little bit then came to a clearing. so umm. did you have any strange dreams last night. Hermione asked me. She knows, no wait, she can't know. yeh, I said with a malicious grin. really, she asked. yeh. I dreamed that I was sleeping in the same tree as you were. Gross huh? man if looks could kill I would have been dead. I looked up and felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. We're here. I said.  
  
~Hermione's pov~ I looked up when draco said we're here I screamed with joy and jumped in the air then I landed and screamed again but this time in pain I had jarred my arm. SHUT UP! I heard Draco yell. We were at the burrow.  
  
Stay here Draco told Hermione and she sat behind a bush. Draco walked up and rapped on the door. After about a minute or so Ron accompanied bye Harry answered. Malfoy, they exclaimed in unison.  
  
what do you want? asked Harry as Ron put on the most menacing look he could manage. to stay here, Draco replied simply. Both Harry's and Ron's jaw dropped so wide you could have flown a plane clean through them. No way, Ron said still looking ready to faint. Draco shrugged and walked down to the end of the driveway come on Granger, he said we're leaving. Hermione stepped out from behind the bushes and said I don't want to leave. I'm staying. you're forgetting that I saved your life, Draco replied coolly. Hermione, Harry gasped. and you're forgetting that you also boke my arm, Hermione snapped back ignoring Harry. YOU BROKE HERMIONE'S ARM?!! YOU LITTLE! JUST WAIT UNTILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! YOU. YOU. FOWL CREATURE YOU! Ron shouted looking livid. if you're fast enough I will let you have a free punch. Draco whispered coolly. WHAK! Well at least it would have been whak if they hadn't missed. By eight feet.? Draco was now standing eight feet south of where he had previously been standing grinning broadly. still want to fight me? he asked laughing. Harry and Ron just gaped wide eyed at him. didn't think so, he said then turning his attention to Hermione he said stay if you want I am leaving. With that he turned an walked away.  
  
~one week later~ Hurry up Harry! Ron yelled putting on his cloak. I am coming, yelled back. Hermione rolled her eyes boys, she sighed. It had been one week since Hermione had showed up at the burrow with Draco Malfoy and a broken arm. Hermione sighed happily her arm had been heeled by Mrs. Weasley. The Weasleys had of course invited her to stay for the rest of the summer. And she had sent a letter home to her parents explaining everything that had happened and telling them that she would see them soon. Hermione did however feel somewhat guilty that she had let Draco leave on his own I mean after all he had saved her life even if he broke her arm in the process. Hermione, Ron called waving his hand in front of her face ready for the walk, coming, Hermione replied. They left the house and the conversation shifted going back to Hogwarts to what else but Quidditch. What Hermione heard of the conversation was a whole other subject in itself. Blah blah blah Quidditch blah blah blah Quidditch blah blah Quidditch blah Quidditch. She was to busy staring at something laying ahead to care too much about Quidditch at the moment or any other moment to be perfectly honest. All of the sudden they all came to a halt. what's that? Harry asked looking at the thing lying ahead. Suddenly it hit Hermione Malfoy! she screamed running forward.  
  
Hermione ran and sat beside Malfoy. He wasn't moving at all except for the steady rise and fall of his chest. Well at least he is alive she thought. She scooped him into her arms he was surprisingly light. Well I guess that makes sense since he probably hadn't eaten very much since summer had started. And started walking back to the weasleys. what are you doing, asked Ron staring wide eyed at her. taking him back to your house, Hermione replied going faster still. Harry apparently coming to his senses, and under the impression he had to make Hermione come to hers said he's Malfoy we hate him remember, how do you two live with yourselves? Hermione asked.  
  
When Hermione finally made it to the Weasleys house she ran inside Mrs. Weasley! Mrs. Weasley! She called going around the house looking for her. coming dear, she heard from somewhere upstairs. While she waited for Mrs. Weasley to come she laid Draco as gently as she could on the couch. whatever is the matter dear, it was Mrs. Weasley. well when we were out for a walk we found Draco here. He isn't moving but I know he is alive because he is breathing. Hermione replied in a rush. oh well all he will be needing is food, water, and a lot of rest, Mrs. Weasley told Hermione while she inspected Draco oh and he will be staying here for the rest of the summer. Umm do you mind if he stays in the spare room with you? no, not at all, Hermione replied to Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley then turned to Harry and Ron who had just entered the house Ron get me a pen and paper. She snapped at him. He and Harry turned and left the room. I need you to write him a note hun and some one will need to check on him every five minutes or so, Mrs. weasley said turning back to Draco. "I'll take care of that," Hermione replied. Ok, when you finish the note carry him upstairs and put him in the bed I will have Ron set the bed up when he gets back with the pen and paper, as she said this Harry and Ron walked back into the room with the pen and paper. oh good you're back ok now give me that and go upstairs to Hermione's room and set up a spare bed. Then you may go out and play Quidditch, as Mrs. Weasley said the last part Their faces lit up and they ran out of the room. ok write the note and I am going to go and prepare something for him for when he wakes up ok. With that Mrs. Weasley got up and left.  
  
~Draco's pov~ What the? Where am I? And why on earth does my head hurt so bad? Wait there is a note.  
  
Dear Draco  
Umm. hi. You are at the weasleys (who are the Weasleys?) and you are in my room. Umm I am Hermione. (who is Hermione?) Feel free to take a shower I got your trunk it is in the closet as well are your clothes. I, Hermione will be up to check on you in a few minutes. Hope you are well bye  
  
Hermione  
  
Ok. Who are the Weasleys? And who is Hermione. Oh and who is this Draco person they kept talking about. I guess I will just wait for this Hermione person to come up will have her explain everything. Oh my gosh who the heck am I? Am I a Weasley? Or maybe I am a Hermione. Or perhaps I am a Draco. KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! The door opened and a girl with bushy brown hair walked in, ok so I am not a Hermione. oh good you are awake. Mr. Weasley just got home and Mrs. Weasley is explaining everything to him. So umm how do you feel? asked this Hermione person. bad, and confused, I told her well it was true. Ok. I can understand bad but not confused. She told me slowly. Well for starters, who am I, who are you, and who are the Weasleys? I asked in a rush. For a minute she looked flabbergasted and then she explained, well you are Draco Malfoy, you're a mean Slytheren at Hogwarts you're a pure blood and you think you are better than everyone else. You play seeker on the Slytheren Quidditch team, oh and you hate Harry Potter Ron Weasley an me Hermione Granger, you are a surporter of Voldemort well you aren't but your dad lucius Malfoy is and your mom is dead ok? Ok. New Questions, what is slytheren, Hogwarts, Quidditch, seeker, why is my mom dead, who are voldemort, harry potter, and Ron Weasley? I asked she stared at me like I was insane and then she went running from the room screaming Mrs. Weasley! Mrs. Weasley! and then I heard her tell Mrs. Weasley he is awake but I think that he has amnesia.  
  
~downstairs~ No honey he doesn't have amnesia said Mrs. Weasley it is because he is under the hypnotizing curse. We have to brake it to make him be normal again, Mrs. Weasley told Hermione. Ok how do we brake it? Hermione asked. Let me put that in better words you have to brake it. Mrs. Weasley told Hermione. Ok. How? Hermione asked again. you have to love him. Mrs. Weasley said to Hermione.  
  
A/N well did you like it please review. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter.  
  
Review thanks to: IntricateOne: Thanks for the review. And thanks for the advice but I don't think I am going to do that it confused me.  
  
MysticalStormz: thank you for the review I will try to keep it going fine. Love your story.  
  
Fairy-lights-thanks oh Hermione was out for a hike in the woods and walked through a magical fog that brought her to the malfoys.  
  
Crying hysterically a special thanks goes to Tsona author of Death Eaters Don't Cry, and Call Me Back. Without whom this chapter would have so many errors, so many, BOOHOOhoohoo! Ok enough of that thanks so much Tsona hey readers go and read her stories ok bye see you in the next chapter heehee not really.  
  
Another great chapter from wolfy 65.  
  
Ahh just kidding around I wanted to take up the rest of this page so bear with me you don't have to read this cause my next sentence is going to be an ootp spoiler. WHY WHY WHY why Sirius. Ok enough of that I took up the page so bye. 


	6. Return To Hogwarts

A/N I am back and after careful thought and consideration I have decided to dedicate this story or well most of it to my beta reader Tsona author of Deatheaters Don't Cry, Call Me Back, and many other great stories so read them they may be long but they are very good and if you ask me long is good so this chapter is going to be very long so see ya. Ok this chapter takes place about a week before the return to Hogwarts and everything thereafter.  
  
Disclaimer: sadly I do not own Harry potter one day however I will own a book of my own with my name on it so don't sue me okay.  
  
~return to Hogwarts~  
  
"Draco! Mrs. Weasley needs your Gringotts key! Draco!" Hermione hollered up the stairs. "My what key?" Draco asked appearing at the top of the stairs. "Gringotts second safest place in the world." Hermione told him. "Let me guess Hogwarts is the safest place in the world blah blah blah. I am Draco Malfoy blah blah blah." Draco said in an annoyed voice. Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "You never change do you? Just get the key." "I don't know where "the key" is," Draco said making quote signs with his fingers. "Never mind let me get it," Hermione said beginning to get annoyed. "Be my guest," Draco said evilly as he followed her into his room. "Ooh scary," Hermione said sarcastically. "having trouble with your lover boy?" Harry asked appearing at the doorway. "But out Harry," Hermione snapped at him her and Harry hadn't been getting along to well since she had helped Draco Harry's arch enemy. "Make me," he said. WHAM! Draco had punched Harry square in the jaw. "You'll pay for that one Malfoy," Harry said after regaining his balance. "Sorry I forgot that I'm not supposed to hit girls won't happen again." Draco said innocently. Harry scowled and left the room.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco and sighed "even without your memory you're still a little jerk." Draco tilted his head cocked his right eyebrow and said "isn't I though?"  
  
The Weasleys and Harry had been gone for about an hour and Hermione was chasing after Draco yelling at him to give her back her diary. When she was about five feet behind him she dove at him and knocked him to the floor. She grabbed the diary out of his hand and put it in her back pocket safe and sound. They looked into one another's eyes and burst out laughing. "Draco I want to kill you but I can't because I am laughing too hard so tell me why am I laughing." Hermione asked Draco. "I don't." he stopped for a minute and looked confused. "Granger I remember some stuff now I don't remember much but I remember some stuff." He said after a minute. "That's great malfoy I guess I loved you a little," Hermione said awkwardly. "hey," she finished "you just remembered that you used to call me Granger."  
  
"we're home!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang through the house. "oh hi," Hermione called from the living room. "here is your stuff for school. Oh and we saw Dumbledor and he said that you and Draco are going to be prefects so you and Draco will be staying in the same dorm. The other prefects will be staying in a different dorm." Mrs. Weasley told Hermione. "Oh great just what I have always wanted and now it is ruined by the fact that I have to stay in a dorm alone with Draco." Hermione said even though she really was a little bit happy about it all. "Well honey with that kind of attitude you will never love Draco so you will never be able to save him." Mrs. Weasley said disapprovingly.  
  
After Hermione told Draco the news she took him to the mall. It took a lot of persuading to get Ron to come and even more persuading for Ron to get Harry to come. Ron and Harry went off to look in the sports store while Hermione took Draco to finish line to buy them both some Nike Shox. She picked out herself some red silver and white ones, Draco picked out Black and silver ones. After that they found Ron and Harry and went home. When they got back to the burrow they had a big dinner of mashed potatoes, peas, and string beans that Mrs. Weasley had cooked. It was very good. So stomachs full they went to bed early because they would have to get up early to go to kings cross station to catch the Hogwarts Express on platform 9/34.  
  
Even though they had already packed everything into the car it still seemed that they had a lot to do in a little bit of time. But even with all they had to do they still made it to the station with plenty of time to spare. So after saying good bye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley they got on the train and found a compartment to themselves. Hermione and Draco however could not stay because they had to go up to the front with the prefects.  
  
"bye check in with ya'll later," Hermione said as the left to go up to the front of the train.  
  
Up in the front of the train the prefects were talking about what they should plan for that year. "well we could have a valentines day party in the great hall." Padma said as they all sat thinking. The other prefect was Roger Davis. (A/N just pretend that one of them is in hufflepuff I couldn't think of anybody else.) "well," draco said opening his arms wide "I say we bring purple cows to Hogwarts and call it a day." The bad part was he wasn't joking. "what?" he asked because everyone was looking at him as if he had suggested they all go jump off of a bridge, honestly it might have been better if he had. "you're crazy," roger said flatly. "fine make them orange," Draco said still not joking. Everyone exchanged worried glances. "Perhaps it would be better if we ended this meeting now," padma said looking at Draco as though he had sprouted another head.  
  
"what was that about?" Hermione asked Draco when they were safely out of earshot. "what I thought it was a good idea." Draco said plainly. "I think they were right you are crazy." Hermione said looking a little worried "but," she added "you are funny," at that she walked away. "wait where am I supposed to go now?" Draco called to her. Hermione sighed and said "wait right here." She walked away and in a few minutes she came back with a silver transparent cloak looking thing. "put this over you and come with me." She told him simply.  
  
Suddenly the train began to shake violently and then it began to get very hot. No one could really tell you what happened then it was hectic people screaming running. The only thing that anyone could put into words that made since was that for the first time ever the Hogwarts Express crashed.  
  
~Draco's POV~ I ran as fast as I could out of the train I saw that Potter with that Weasley kid running out too. We began to look around for Granger and couldn't find her. I heard someone scream inside the train and then I knew she hadn't made it out my body froze I couldn't breath everything began to get fuzzy. In one split second I made a decision and I ran in after her. Even though the train was engulfed in flames I had to save her so in I went. I began to make my way towards the front of the train I crawled on my belly as much as I could it was easier to breathe down there. It was all black in there and I couldn't see much I wouldn't have found her if she hadn't screamed again. When I finally found her I saw that her foot was stuck she could have gotten out but I think she was too scared. After I helped her get her foot out she stood up and began to run. I was right behind her until I tripped and fell. When I hit that floor I saw my whole life flash before my eyes, I guess some part of me remembered everything. When I saw my life flash before my eyes I didn't like what I saw. I guess that Granger girl was telling the truth I was a little jerk before and the bad part is I don't think I can change even if I want too. I never knew just how I made it out of there but I did somehow.  
  
"Welcome to your first day of defense against the dark arts. I am your teacher call me professor Lupin." The class cheered upon finding out that Lupin was their new DADA teacher. "We will be exploring hypnotizing curses today," Hermione's face brightened maybe just maybe there was another way to help Draco. "we will not be putting them on each other just exploring the aspects of them,"  
  
Hermione walked sadly away at the end of their defense against the dark arts class there was no other way to lift the hypnotizing curse.  
  
The rest of the day was murder for Hermione of course Harry and Ron didn't hate her anymore because of the train wreck they were just glad that she was alive. But still with finding out that there was no other way to save Draco she was still very upset.  
  
Hermione was sitting in her common room across form Draco doing her homework and helping Draco with his. She figured it wouldn't be nearly as hard to love Draco considering he had saved her life but it would still take a lot of work and she was trying very hard but she was beging to get just a little bit worried.  
  
"I am going to bed." Hermione said getting up. "goodnight," Draco yelled after her. "night," she called down the stairs. Draco sighed andpacked up his bags to go upstairs and get ready for bed. He changed into silver silk shorts that hung down to his knees he liked these shorts because they matched his eyes. He didn't put a shirt on because as far as he was concerned he didn't need to cover up his muscular stomach. (A.N. is it just a little bit obvious that I like Tom Felton just a little bit too much?)  
  
~Draco's dream~ "father what are you doing here it is a muggle place you can't be here?" Draco yelled at his father. "I can and I am. Incase you haven't noticed "son" that mudblood you called a friend as abandoned you." His father yelled with a high mirthless laugh. "You will pay for failing your mission I will kill you or as good as kill you there is no way that that mudblood can go to such lengths as to save you." "No father I haven't failed yet give me a chance" Draco pleaded with his father. "You have used up all of your chances," Lucius yelled raising his wand. "Fine," Draco said calmly standing tall and proud a firm look on his face, the world would not forget Draco Malfoy he would makes sure of that.  
  
A.N. well I thought I would leave it there. Thanks to all of my reviewers and of course my beloved beta reader. Thank you so much it really helps. See ya l8er.  
  
Herm-own-ninny- thanks for your review and stop bragging or I might have to cut u lose jk see ya l8er. Tsona- thank you for being my beta reader I really appreciate it oh whatever enough of that thank you stuff. YOU ROCK!!! Oh yeah whatever see ya l8er. 


End file.
